1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of wire carrying spools, and more particularly to a signaling or control device which is activated upon removal of the base layer of wire being payed from the spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnet wire from which magnetic coils are fabricated is conventionally stored on spools having a barrel provided with end flanges. A filled spool is conventionally fitted to apparatus for winding coils, the wire being payed off the spool being through the intermediary of a de-reeling device in some instances and in others directly from the spool mounted for rotation on an arbor. The condition of all of the wire is payed off or unwound from the spool, may go undetected unless the operator is observing the operation closely. If this condition is not observed, the coil-winding apparatus, which is usually electrically operated, continues to run until it is manually shut down. It frequently occurs that one person is in charge of operating a number of coil-winding machines such that the emptying of a particular spool often goes undetected.